Regalo
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: AU.-Ella es tan popular, es obvio que reciba regalos. Pero quizás a él unos le molesten más que otros.


**DISCLAIMER:** Sousei No Onmyouji no me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un uso sano de sus personajes. La imagen de portada utilizada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **REGALO**

 **.**

 **.**

La joven de largo cabello morado oscuro, mantenía una gran concentración, sus ojos en aquel poster, y su mano derecha empuñando un _sharpie_ morado por igual, se movía con delicadeza entre sus dedos y el papel, dejando grabada su firma.

Cuando su trazo quedó terminado, tapó aquel marcador, y con una ligera sonrisa extendió el poster hacia el frente, donde una chica de cabello castaño estaba.

― ¡Muchas gracias Adashino-san! ― Exclamó la castaña con emoción.

Adashino Benio. Una joven que con tan solo 24 años había superado records en el mundo del manga. Su popular obra, _Ohagi-Man_ traspasó fronteras asiáticas, llegando a diversas partes del mundo.

Justo ahora, la peli morada se encontraba en una de sus tantas firmas de autógrafos; era un día relajado, a comparación de otros, cuando tenía que realizar promoción de un nuevo volumen y tenía que asistir a varias conferencias de prensa.

Era una persona bastante reservada, que prefería la comodidad de estar sentada, firmando y saludar a sus fans de forma más personal, a tener que lidiar con los reporteros escandalosos y los millones de flash que atacaban su cara.

A pesar de la popularidad, Benio Adashino, seguía siendo ella misma.

La aludida asintió. ― Gracias a ti por venir Yumi-chan ― Susurró, al momento de tenderle la mano.

Con más emoción, la chica correspondió aquel gesto. Cuando se soltaron, hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza, y la castaña siguió su camino.

― ¡Hola, es un gusto! ― Saludó la joven mangaka, al siguiente fan. ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― Interrogó de forma amable, su vista dirigida al poster de _Ohagi-Man_ , lista para empezar a firmar.

― Ikami Shun… Es… Es un verdadero placer, Benio-sama ― Dijo el chico de algunos veinte años, de cabello oscuro, alto y de complexión delgada.

La joven sonrió por lo bajo. ― ¿Benio-sama? Qué halagador ― Respondió, aun concentrada en pasar el _sharpie_ por aquel poster.

― Le traje un regalo ― Anunció el joven, momentos después.

Benio alzó la vista con curiosidad. ― ¿Sí? ―

El chico asintió de forma lenta. Y cómo no hacerlo, los ojos esmeraldas de la chica frente a él eran realmente hipnotizantes. Guardó la compostura y del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una cajita de color morado oscuro. Con cuidado se la tendió y ésta gustosa la recibió.

La abrió y de la misma extrajo un anillo bastante peculiar.

― Es realmente precioso ― Elogió la chica admirando aquella joya. ― De verdad debiste esforzarte mucho… Te lo agradezco ― Agregó, mirándolo.

El joven enrojeció, siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que rió tontamente por lo bajo.

― Me alegra que le guste… ― Sobó su brazo izquierdo. ― Sé que está en una relación con el hombre detective que… ― Tragó sus propias palabras. ― En fin, aun así quería tomarme este atrevimiento ― Sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ahora era el turno de la oji-verde de sentirse levemente avergonzada. ― Muchas gracias Shun-kun ― Se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia más apropiada. El chico hizo lo mismo. Y después estrecharon sus manos.

― Esperaré ansioso el siguiente tomo ― Dijo éste, después de recibir su poster autografiado, con una pequeña dedicatoria al final.

Ella sonrió. ― Hasta entonces… ―

El azabache agitó su mano y se alejó.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Seguirás molestando con eso? ― Interrogó la peli morada con cierto cansancio. Su tono de voz siempre había sido bastante _peculiar_ , pero en esta ocasión, sonaba aún más bajo y lento.

El chico que iba tras ella, chasqueó la lengua ante la interrogatoria cortante de su novia. ― No molesto ― Se defendió y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. ― Simplemente que un hombre no puede pasar por alto que otro llegue de la nada ofreciéndole una caja a su chica como sí tratara de… ―

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. ― ¿Tratara de hacer qué…? ― Repitió.

El castaño de ojos rojizos torció el gesto. No le agradaba que le mirara de esa manera. Sabía que al hacerlo ella tomaría el control total de la situación, era algo que incluso los años no podían hacer que cambiara.

― ¡Deja de mirarme así! ― Exigió al punto máximo del bochorno. Trató de calmarse. ― ¿Por qué aceptaste eso? ―Ella achicó los ojos. ― Oh, no creas que no te vi ― Agregó en un tono acusatorio.

La oji-verde se acercó al chico, quedando frente a frente. ― Recibo muchas cosas, sé más específico ― Le dijo en el mismo tono bajo.

Fastidiado, miró hacia otro lado. ― _Sigue fingiendo_ ― Pensó. ― ¡El anillo ese que te dio el chico! ― Explotó finalmente.

La boca de la chica formó una ligera "o" al comprender la histeria absurda de su novio. Rebuscó en su bolsa aquella cajita morada y la abrió frente a los ojos rojizos. ― ¿Te refieres a esto? ―

― ¿ _Ohagi-Man_? ― Repitió perplejo y sintiéndose realmente estúpido y avergonzado por su actitud anterior.

El peculiar anillo tenía en el centro una pequeña figura del súper héroe de la joven Adashino.

― Es bastante creativo ― Musitó ella observando el objeto. Alzó la mirada nuevamente. ― ¿Feliz? ― Cuestionó.

Ahora sus mejillas igualaban el color rojo de sus ojos. ― Yo… este… ―

¡Qué idiota había sido! Con lo popular que es su novia era lógico que recibiera regalos hasta para regalar, pero el punto aquí es que todos compartían algo en particular, la icónica figura de _Ohagi-Man_.

Nunca había un doble sentido.

O quizás sí lo había.

Pero aun así…

Benio sonrió tenuemente y guardó la cajita. ― Todos saben que estoy contigo Rokuro ― Expuso y lo miró de reojo. ― ¿De verdad creíste que yo…? ―

Pero él se adelantó y la abrazó.

…Ella siempre sabía demostrarle cuál era _su_ lugar.

― Lo siento ― Le susurró reforzando el agarre. ― Soy tan tonto a veces ―

Ella sonrió, sujetándolo por igual. ― ¿A veces? ― Cuestionó irónica. Pudo escucharlo gruñir. ― Bueno, fue una reacción menos escandalosa que la _anterior_ ― Agregó, con intenciones de molestarlo.

Se separaron.

― ¡Oye! ― Exclamó Rokuro con indignación.

Ella sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta. ― Aunque, es increíble que un fan tuviera más valor para darme un anillo que mi propio novio ― Susurró con la vista baja y en un tono medio decepcionado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? ― Interrogó irguiéndose ligeramente hacia ella.

Benio giró y sonrió tomándolo de la mano. ― Nada, no he dicho nada ― Lo jaló suavemente. ― Vamos, los demás nos esperan ―

Rokuro asintió y tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y empezaron a andar.

― _Ya está casi todo listo… Espérame un poco más Benio_ ― Pensaba el muchacho castaño tocando por inercia el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, donde la pequeña cajita que resguardaba la promesa oficial hacia su novia, estaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¡Muy bien! Es la primera vez que me paso por aquí. Realmente no tenía idea de qué podía escribir, pero quería empezar con algo ligero. El Fandom por aquí está algo abandonado, en todos los idiomas _(?)_ así que quise dar mi aporte. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura.

¡Hasta la próxima! **070717**


End file.
